


I Love You More

by RecoveringNavigator



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Arguing, Arguments, F/M, Implied Transphobia, M/M, MtF trans, Other, Partners to Lovers, Past Cheating, Top Eren, Trans Levi, snow blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecoveringNavigator/pseuds/RecoveringNavigator
Summary: Here’s an aftermath story, about Eren and Levi arguing about Levi’s past.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 22





	I Love You More

It's cold tonight. The air is gnawing on my bones like a wild animal. It's annoying and it makes me feel close to being physically exposed. But did that stop my feet from leading me to her? Of course not. She needed to see me, she said, and after all we have been through, I would be an idiot to ignore her when she needed me most. 

After an hour, I stood there, glaring lovingly at her front door. The paint was chipped and the hinges looked rusted. The snow was piled up on her porch for she obviously forgot to clear it. Or maybe she was just waiting for me to come along. Only she knew the answer to that.

I decided to scream for her to hurry up and answer the door. She hated when I knocked. Said it made her feel like the cops were at her door. I heard her shout back, "Give me a fuckin' second!"

So I gave her a fucking second. Then I started ringing the doorbell obnoxiously fast. By the time I had pressed it an eighth time, I heard her footsteps. I paused as she unlocked all the locks and yanked the door open. The hinges squealed in disobedience but she was strong enough to make them move to her bidding.

"What the fuck took you so long, squirt?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

" I was taking a shit. Sorry that I didn't push it out fast enough to answer the door for you."

"You obviously forgot that I'm a busy man."

"And you forget that even though it's snowing, I can leave your ass out here."

That shut me up pretty quick. I knew she was bold enough to do such a childish thing. I wasn't willing to risk it. My silence was answer enough and she moved aside for me to enter. It was warm and smelled like cinnamon when I entered. 

"I love what you did with the place." I drawl.

"Do you ever shut up, Erwin?"

"It's Eren. Do you have to call me by your ex husband's name?"

"What can I say. You're both smartass dickwads."

"Do I get at least an explanation on why I had to walk over here in the middle of a snow storm? Or are you gonna just keep making me regret it." I questioned.

"Tch. You're such a brat."

"Levi, you're making this whole thing so damn frustrating-"

"H-He called me!" She shouted.

"Who did?"

"....Erwin did. And I just….I need you here so I don't call my transphobic ex husband back."

The room was uneasy and I could tell she wasn't lying. Erwin and Levi were the star relationship in our town, but that all went downhill when Levi came out as a trans woman. Gossipers drool at the site of a story like that. Levi could handle the taunting and the bullsit mockery. Erwin couldn't. 

"Well then….how 'bout some coffee?" I asked.

"You dick….you know I hate coffee." She sighed.

Though she said that, she decided to make a whole lot of fresh coffee for us as she arranged a tray of biscuits on the dining room table. When the coffee was done, we took our seats at the table and sat sipping black coffee and eating in silence. I waited for her to start another conversation. But patience, it was never something I was good at.

"What he say to you?" I felt her look up at me as I dipped a biscuit in my coffee. The cookie soon began to crumble into the liquid as I raised it up and placed it in my mouth to eat.

"What makes you think he left a message?"

"What makes you think I'm stupid enough to not know he did?"

".... he says he wants to talk."

"Pfft. About what??"

"About us."

"What more can he say? He already divorced you-"

"-I divorced him, asshole-"

"- and yet, here you are looking miserable like a kicked puppy. What's wrong for real? It can't just be that."

"He wants to talk about you and me."

"......what about us?"

I watched as she stood to refill her cup. For someone who didn't like coffee, she sure could drink it fast.

"He…. He wants to talk about the whole situation, Eren."

"I'm not talking about shit with that man, Lee."

"And why not?? He's just…."

"He's just trying to overstep the boundaries we set for him since the divorce. And you're falling for it!"

" I am not-"

"Then why are you even considering responding to him?"

"...."

"Exactly. That's what I thought."

".... you know what, how about you stop trying to overanalyze my actions before I kick your ass."

"How about you stop trying to ignore the obvious situation, Levi."

The room became filled with uneasiness and silence. Levi was mad at Eren for not being more understanding, while Eren was upset that Levi wasn't respecting the boundaries they agreed to set for themselves as a couple. It was conflicting and nerve racking on both sides. But at the end of the day, they knew they loved each other. They just didn't know how to deal with their emotions about the whole divorce. The wounds were still too fresh.

After a while, Eren decided he needed some air so he went to clear the porch outside. The shovel was a little short for him, but it got the job done in the end. He hauled piles of snow into the yard, clearing the stairs and front porch of all the slush and snow. He broke down the ice dangling from the gutters, making sure to salt the steps after. Eren did everything he could possibly do to cool down, and concluded that maybe he should reflect on his little disagreement with his girlfriend.

Eren knew she was somewhat right in the end. Erwin and Levi did need closure if they wanted to progress into their own individual lives. They did need to talk about how everything went down before the divorce. But Eren knew, that with everything going on, that he felt threatened by Erwin. Erwin was very smart, even sometimes manipulative, to the point that Eren had lost his temper a few times.

Soon, it became pretty obvious that Eren would have to apologize to Levi for the hurtful things he had said. But after apologizing, he had decided that he would explain his feelings to his girlfriend, instead of shouting them. That wasn't fair to her or him. Arguing would resolve nothing.

After he finished shoveling the porch, he wandered back into Levi's house and went on a search to apologize to his lover. Glancing in room after room soon proved to be useful, as he found her lazing around in her library. She was in the coming of age section again, browsing through The Perks Of Being A Wallflower for the 100th time. Eren quietly entered and closed the door behind him, as he strolled over to where Levi was located.

She looked so beautiful with her long ebony undercut thrown into a messy bun. Black leggings hugged her thighs and her black crop top hung loosely on her shoulders. The toned muscles of her stomach made Eren swoon, but now was not the time for such things. 

As Eren's legs led him to stand in front of Levi, he began to question how he got so lucky to be dating such an intimidating woman.

_____________

The apology was soon given to Levi and they decided to make it up to one another by having a sleepover. Plus due to all the snow, it wasn't like Eren could go anywhere. Eren went to Levi's closet to gather the blankets and a few pillows, while his girlfriend started fixing snacks. She dipped strawberries in chocolate and filled bowls with popcorn and pretzels for them. It was a pleasant kind of relaxation for the couple.

Soon they both met up in the living room, arranging the room to their liking. A fort of pillows were placed on the couch. Blankets were hung above them in a makeshift tent for the two. The snacks were placed around their area. As Eren looked for something to watch, Levi decided to go gather drinks. She soon returned with two, cold Modelo beers. They both were placed on the little coasters sitting on the side tables near the couch. 

The mood was set and it was time to begin their quality time together.

"Lee, what do you wanna watch?"

"You know I don't mind what we watch, brat."

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. I said I was sorry."

"Sigh, fine. How about we watch a horror film?"

"Eep!!"

"Did you just 'eep' ?"

"N-No. I just-"

"You just fucking 'eep' at me? Holy shit. You don't even know what movie I'm picking."

"I-I know it's gonna be fucked up!!"

"No it won't. You're being a baby. Just give it a chance?"

"Fine…." Eren pouted.

Half an hour later.

"L-LEVI!!" shouted Eren, "Make it fucking stop. Pause this right now. I'm scared."

"Pfft. You can't be serious. It's barely started."

"But t-that guy is weirdddd."

"Of course he is. He's fucking gross."

"M-Maybe we should do something else?!" He yelled as he hastily covered his eyes.

"Baby, come on. It's not even scary."

"It's d-disturbing."

"Tch, fine. You owe me for this."

"....okay."

"Okay?? It's gonna be more than okay. Matter of fact…." She grabbed my forearm and yanked me down onto the couch under our fort. "....let me show you how you can make it more than okay."

______

"Gawd, Erennnn. Do that again." She moaned as she gyrated her hips back against my face. She was riding my face. Her hips moved in little circles as I suckled on her balls. Her hips began to quiver from the strain of the position, but that didn't stop her from moving and voicing her pleasure.

" What? Like this?" I husky whispered as I licked a long strip from behind her balls to her asshole.

"Aaahhhh. Fuckin' brat. Yes, just like that. Mmmm." She groaned as she slapped her hips back against my face. She was rough with her ass and made sure to drag it against my lips heavily as I tasted her. I raised my hands to dig my nails into her lower back.

I wanted to wreck her.

I wanted to drown in her essence, her scent. So as it snowed that fine night, I began to lick, touch, scratch, and fuck the shit out of my lover. Her moans started off loud, but after an hour of overstimulation, she slowly started quietly mewling for her next release. I wanted to grant her wish.

As I was positioning myself to enter her, my hand slipped on a random condom wrapper discarded on the couch, causing me to enter her without any hesitation. Her voice howled and I stilled my hips. I was completely engulfed in her musk. She smelled like evergreens and running rivers. She felt like the other reason I embraced my life and myself.

'I love you..more than he ever did.'


End file.
